Skylanders: Elemental Masters
Skylanders: Elemental Masters is the fifth game in the Skylanders series. There are 18 new Elemental Masters, 26 new core Skylanders, 18 reposes, 8 Minis, 4 Adventure Packs, 2 Battle Packs, 8 Magic Items and currently 12 variants. There are 82 new figures in total. This might change over time. Story The Elemental Masters have been awakened again! After his escape from the trap, Kaos has constructed the most fiendish machine ever thought of. With this, he can summon all the magic in Skylands. Deep inside the darkest parts of Skylands, the oldest team of Skylanders were in slumber. This machine was the only thing enough to awake them. Kaos sucked the magic out of the Elemental Masters. He made eight counterparts of himself with the other elements, and set them all out today destroy the other Skylanders. After that, all eight counterparts mutated animals into elemental killing machines. With the little magic the Elemental Masters have left, they can return to Skylands, and fight evil. 3DS Story As Darkness falls, a new threat emerges. The Dark Wizard will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And what he wants is one specific thing that he will not let out of his grasp: The Master Jewel. With this, he can become the ultimate master of Skylands and can make anyone bow down to him. But before that could happen, the great Elemental Masters came to rise and defeat the Dark Wizard. But the Dark Wizard is still around, and this time, he won't back down so easily... Eon's Introduction HUB The HUB of Skylanders: Elemental Masters is the Hall of Magic. Features Skylander Quests Skylanders now come into specific uses. Every Skylander has one thing they have to do. It could be fixing something, breaking something, fighting something, or saving something. After they do this, the Skylander gets an Elemental Scrap, a statue of that Skylander, the level of that Skylander, possibly a hat, trinket or other accessory and a village decoration. Elemental Masters The Elemental Masters can increase the stats of other Skylanders of the same element, and there are places in the game where you can bend the element. They are said to be able to change their element slightly. The Elemental Masters also have a second element. See here Use of Previous Non-Cores Giants, SWAP Force, and Trap Masters can be used again. Once again, there are things that the Giants have specially, SWAP Zones, and Traptanium can be found all over the place. Trappable Villains Compatibility You may use all your Trappable Villains again, including Kaos. New Trapabble Villains will appear if the Trappable function is activated. Elemental Gates There are three types of Elemental Gates. There are regular ones, Traptanium ones, and dual element ones. Multiplayer Compatibility This game introduces Multiplayer compatibility. Now, if you are playing multiplayer and both of your Skylanders are of the same element, both your attack is increased. Elemental Armour You can now make Elemental Armour by using Elemental Scraps you get from Skylander Quests and by defeating Elemental Enemies. See here Elemental Scraps Enemies drop Elemental Scraps occasionally, depending on their element e.g. A Darkclops will drop a Dark Elemental Scrap when defeated. Elemental Scraps are used to make Elemental Armour. Holiday Specials If you have a Skylander on a specific period of day, you get something. I'll expand on it. PVP Returns You heard me! You can once again do PVP! There is an arena for each element plus two Battle Packs! New Skystones A whole new way of playing Skystones has come to Skylands! See here Elemental Fusions You can fuse Elemental Scraps to make all new Elemental Armour! Prophecy Quests If you take a story scroll to Hugo, he will issue a quest. Database Find information on Skylanders, enemies, anything! Sky Bank Now you can deposit money from one Skylander for another Skylander to take out! Store Food If you find food, you can store it and save it for times when you actually need it! Skylander Village Close to the Hall of Magic is a village. The village expands as you collect more Skylanders. Each Skylander has their own house, which you can decorate with items from levels as you please. There's also a house in the middle made for the Portal Master. Howl's House of Horrors A new mode where you must fight through a wave of enemies until your Skylander dies. Puzzle Things Each element can do something. For example, a Tech one can hack a machine, a Fire one can burn wood if in the way. An Air one can fly to hard to reach places. An Earth can dig under walls. Unlockable Levels After you complete a Skylander quest, you unlock a level for that Skylander to play. TBA Skystones Once again, Skystones returns, but the gameplay has been changed. You have three stones in your hand. They are randomly picked out of your pack, which is made up of your Skylanders. The stones have symbols on the four corners, all with numbers on them. The symbols include a fist, which represents strength, a shield, which represents defense, a foot, which represents speed, and a star, which represents elemental power. All Skylanders have different numbers. At the start of the go, both players put down a stone. Then a wheel is spun, and it will land on one of the four. The stone with the highest number of the one that is chosen wins, and the player who played that stone wins both of the stones. The game is over once all stones are played and the player with the most stones wins. If you have only three Skylanders, the rest of your stones are random elements, with small stats. For more information, see here Portal of Power The Portal of Power is a decagon, decorated on each side with a different element which glows its respective colour when active. There is an attachable trap slot, which may appeal to some people. When a Skylander is placed on the Portal, the whole thing glows the colour of the respective element, and does that until you change Skylanders. When a Skylander is defeated, the colour drains out of the Portal. If you are playing co-op, then the colours are seperated similar to the yin-yang symbol. Other than that, the Portal regains its Spyro's Adventure design, but more detailed and bigger. Skylanders Elemental Masters *Bookwyrm - "Turn The Page!" Bookwyrm is a world-reknowned author that was transformed into a fearsome serpentine dragon by Onk Beakman, a rival story-writer. *Heartbeat - "Spread The Love!" Heartbeat comes from an age-old line of Love Archers, right down to the great Cupid. She is mischievous and will make anybody fall in love. *Rockstar - "Are You Ready To Rock!?" Rockstar is a musician that plays a earthen guitar. He lived alone in a cave until he decided to bring his music to the world. *Cliffhanger - "Gonna Leave Ya Hanging!" Cliffhanger climbed mountains everywhere, using his hook. The rest of his story is a cliffhanger, just like him! *Frostbite - "The Ice Of Life!" Frostbite lived in the shadow of his father, the ancient Frosthound. But that won't stop him from giving enemies what he was named! *Water-Hazard - "Just Smile And Wave!" Water-Hazard lived in a cave somewhere in the sea, destroying innocent passing ships. But then he realised that was bad. *Red-Eye - "Watch And Burn!" Red-Eye is a phoenix with laser eyes. Something you don't see everyday. If he was a nightguard, the museum would be on fire in the morning. *Heat Wave - "Surf's Up!" Heat Wave is a Lava Surfer, and Boom Jet's arch-enemy. He doesn't like to play dirty. He likes to play fiery! *Lead Foot - "Step On It!" Lead Foot is a robot, specifically manufactured to win races for his creator. But his creator was in it for the money, and Lead Foot was in it for the fun. *Tech Tock - "Clock And Roll!" *Dead Ringer - "The More, The Scarier!" *Sabre - "Pack Up!" Sabre was supposed to be the Alpha of his pack, but then they all died and he became the leader of the Elemental Masters. A bit of a step up. *Frisblade - "What A Twist!" *Roc Bottom "Roc And Roll!" *Snare Root "Don't Cross The Vine!" *Jungle King "I've Got The Eye Of The Tiger!" *Glow Stick "Out Like A Light!" *Black Lung "Take A Dark Breath!" Cores *Laughing Stock "You're Gonna Die Laughin'!" *Word Search "Look It Up!" *Deep Sleep "Sweet Dreams!" *Sandblaster *Gold Rush "A Heart Of Gold!" *Headbutt *Blue Ray *Overflow *Rain Dance *Firefly *Hot Tucker *Hellfire *Green Screen *Metalhead *Monkey Bar *Lost Soul *Puppet Master *Wolferine *Cirius *Aurora *Shooting Star *Bug Catcher *Spring Break *Snapdragon *Glo-Wing *Black Hole Reposed Skylanders See main article: Skylanders: Elemental Masters/Reposed Skylanders *Dragon Master Spyro (Series 4) *Slow Motion Déja Vu (Series 2) *Hammerhead Terrafin (Series 4) *Eternal Sting Scorp (Series 2) *Avalanche Slam Bam (Series 3) *Siren Song Echo (Series 2) *Fire Feather Sunburn (Series 2) *Solstice Smolderdash (Series 2) *Cyborg Drobot (Series 3) *Full Speed Tread Head (Series 2) *Metal Detector Funny Bone (Series 2) *Graveyard Shift Fright Rider (Series 2) *Cirrus Lightning Rod (Series 3) *Swordfighter Blades (Series 2) *Beast Summoner Zoo Lou (Series 2) *Feast Food Fight (Series 2) *Gamma Ray Spotlight (Series 2) *Creeper Blackout (Series 2) Minis *Hearbit *Sandbitser *Underflow *Hot Sucker *Teeny Screen *Bite Rider *Knives *Jungle Prince Variants *Light Sabre *Dark Lead Foot *Dark Cirius *Dark Dragon Master Spyro *Infamous Blades *Obsidian Hellfire *Broken Heartbeat *Midnight Wolferine *Scout Sabre *Equinox Sandblaster *Horizon Snapdragon *Basilisk Bookwyrm Eon's Elite *Eon's Elite Pop Fizz *Eon's Elite Slobber Tooth *Eon's Elite Chill *Eon's Elite Sunburn *Eon's Elite Drobot *Eon's Elite Cynder *Eon's Elite Jet-Vac *Eon's Elite Zoo Lou *Eon's Elite Spotlight *Eon's Elite Blackout Items Magic Items *Obsidian Armor *Sandslide *Sacrifice Bowl *Chompy Relic *Portable Gobblepod *Blinding Light *Megaphone *Rewind Button Levels #Flash Tower #Cave of DOOM! #Funeral Ambush #Terror Prison #Hurricane Hurry #Bird Paradise #Hallfire #Volcano Valley #Season Square #Jump Jungle #Frostbitten Fields #Solitary Sea #Machine Maze #Spanner Spiral #Arcane Academy #Magic Monastery #The Kaotic Kingdom Adventure Packs *Melon Mansion *Volcano Temple *Sand Palace *Strike Studio Skylanders Chapters *Spyro's Dragon Kingdom *Double Trouble's Tiki Island *Wrecking Ball's Grub Worm Buffet *Voodood's Orc Village *Pop Fizz's Potion Lab *Ninjini's Genie Bottle *Hoot Loop's Hoop Circus *Trap Shadow's Shadow Forest *Star Strike's Nebula *Dune Bug's Insect Monoliths *Enigma's Mystical Limbo *Blastermind's Brainiac Academy *Deja Vu's Hourglass Citadel *Cobra Cadabra's Basket Mayhem *Bookwyrm's Library *Word Search's Language School *Laughing Stock's Lunatic Hospital *Deep Sleep's Dream Journey Characters *Flynn *Buzz *Master Eon *Mags *Cali *Genie *Howl *Kaos *Melody *Headmaster Elcus *Harp *Sand King TBA Arenas *Kaos' Kolosseum *Sky Crypt *Unfound Foundry Enemies *Glow-Worms (Light) Trappable *Darkclopes (Dark) Trappable *Light Golems (Light) *Dark Golems (Dark) *Scarab Swordfighters (Earth) Trappable *Earth Golems (Earth) *Grim Reapers (Undead) Trappable *Undead Golems (Undead) *Mania Spirits (Undead/Fire) *Air Golems (Air) *Terrornados (Air) Trappable *Dark Harpies (Air/Dark) *Fire Starters (Fire) Trappable *Hot Chicks (Fire/Air) *Fire Golems (Fire) *Magma Monsters (Fire/Earth) *Winter Warriors (Water/Life) *Summer Swordfighters (Fire/Life) *Spring Slicers (Magic/Life) *Autumn Archers (Earth/Life) *Monkey Maulers (Life) Trappable *Snowmaniacs (Water) Trappable *Frost Fliers (Water/Air) *Water Golems (Water) *Sand Slicers (Earth/Water) *Greasemonkeys (Tech) Trappable *Micro-Managers (Tech/Dark) *Tech Golems (Tech) *Evil Students (Magic) *Rune Reader (Magic/Earth) *Magic Golems (Magic) Trappable *Ultimate Kaotic Minions (Kaos) Trappable Bosses *Golden Sphinx (Earth) *Earth Kaos (Earth/Kaos) *Madness Master (Undead) *Undead Kaos (Undead/Kaos) *Griffin (Air) *Air Kaos (Air/Kaos) *Red Wolf (Fire) *Fire Kaos (Fire/Kaos) *Goliath Gorilla (Life) *Life Kaos (Life/Kaos) *Tide Turner (Water) *Water Kaos (Water/Kaos) *Cyboar (Tech) *Tech Kaos (Tech/Kaos) *Gem Guardian (Magic) *Magic Kaos (Magic/Kaos) *Kaotic Kobra (Kaos) *Kaos (Kaos) Elemental Armour *Magic - More chance of Magic Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies + elemental power increase *Earth - More chance of Earth Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies + defense increase *Water - More chance of Water Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies *Fire - More chance of Fire Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies *Tech - More chance of Tech Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies *Undead - More chance of Undead Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies *Air - More chance of Air Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies - speed increase *Life - More chance of Life Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies *Light - More chance of Light Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies *Dark - More chance of Dark Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies *Kaos - More chance of Kaos Elemental Scraps dropping from enemies - enemies fight alongside you Hats *Scarab Hat (found in Cave of DOOM!) *Graduation Hat (found in Arcane Academy) Shirts *Leather Jacket (found in Flash Tower - increases elemental power of Dark Skylanders) *Undead Hood (found in Funeral Ambush - increases elemental power of Undead Skylanders) Pants *Cargo Pants Shoes *High Heels *Sandals *Flip-Flops *Gumboots *Rocket Shoes Trinkets TBA Legendary Treasure *Kaos Bobblehead (found in Kaotic Kingdom) Village Decorations Spyro *Spyro Statue Packs Wave 1 Starter Packs *Starter Pack: Sabre, Word Search, Hammerhead Terrafin *3DS Starter Pack: Basilisk Bookwyrm, Overflow, Swordfighter Blades *Light Starter Pack: Light Sabre, Glo-Wing, Glow Stick, Gamma Ray Spotlight *Dark Starter Pack: Dark Lead Foot, Black Lung, Black Hole, Creeper Blackout *Portal Owners Pack: Sabre, Laughing Stock Triple Packs *Canine Creepers Pack: Laughing Stock, Cirius, Metal Detector Funny Bone *Free Flier Pack: Firefly, Swordfighter Blades, Glo-Wing Double Packs *Bookwyrm, Red-Eye *Glow Stick, Black Lung *Knives, Sandbitser Single Packs *Bookwyrm *Red-Eye *Glow Stick *Black Lung *Firefly *Laughing Stock *Cirius *Glo-Wing *Overflow *Metal Detector Funny Bone *Swordfighter Blades Adventure Packs *Adventure Pack: Hellfire, Volcano Temple, Sacrifice Bowl, Chompy Relic Battle Packs Wave 2 Triple Packs *Female Fighters Pack: Solstice Smolderdash, Aurora, Gold Rush *Beetle Battlers Pack: Eternal Sting Scorp, Bug Catcher, Sandblaster Double Packs *Rockstar, Heartbeat *Dead Ringer, Frostbite *Hot Sucker, Underflow Single Packs *Rockstar *Heartbeat *Dead Ringer *Frostbite *Solstice Smolderdash *Aurora *Gold Rush *Eternal Sting Scorp *Bug Catcher *Sandblaster Adventure Packs *Adventure Pack: Sandblaster, Sand Palace, Obsidian Armor, Sandslide Wave 3 Triple Packs *Hungry Heroes Pack: Hot Tucker, Feast Food Fight, Black Hole *Raging Reptile Pack: Dragon Master Spyro, Headbutt, Hellfire Double Packs *Heatwave, Water-Hazard *Snare Root, Cliffhanger *Hearbit, Teeny Screen Single Packs *Heat Wave *Water-Hazard *Snare Root *Cliffhanger *Hot Tucker *Feast Food Fight *Black Hole *Dragon Master Spyro *Headbutt *Hellfire Adventure Packs *Adventure Pack: Snapdragon, Melon Mansion, Portable Gobblepod, Blinding Light Battle Packs *Battle Pack: Unfound Foundry, Monkey Bar, Graveyard Shift Fright Rider Wave 4 Triple Packs *Wild Warriors Pack: Shooting Star, Wolferine, Beast Summoner Zoo Lou *Female Fighters Pack II: Spring Break, Deep Sleep, Rain Dance *Final Three Pack: Blue Ray, Metalhead, Puppet Master Double Packs *Tech Tock, Jungle King *Frisblade, Lead Foot *Jungle Prince, Bite Rider Single Packs *Tech Tock *Jungle King *Frisblade *Lead Foot *Shooting Star *Wolferine *Spring Break *Deep Sleep *Rain Dance *Blue Ray *Metalhead *Puppet Master *Beast Summoner Zoo Lou Adventure Packs *Adventure Pack: Green Screen, Strike Studio, Megaphone, Rewind Button Battle Packs *Battle Pack: Sky Crypt, Lost Soul, Cirrus Lightning Rod Gallery Skylanders Elemental Masters.png|The logo for the game. Bookwyrm.jpg|Bookwyrm, a Magic Elemental Master in the game|link=Bookwyrm Snare Root.jpg|Snare Root, a Life Elemental Master in the game|link=Snare Root Skylanders- Elemental Masters Undead Skylanders.jpg|The Undead Skylanders Trivia *Although the official story says that the Elemental Masters were in slumber, in the trailer it shows them awake when they see The Darkness coming. *In the end credits, Buzz is seen as a floating head with Eon. *Heartbeat and Roc Bottom are the only two female Elemental Masters, and coincidentally, they both have wings. Red-Eye is the only male Elemental Master with wings. *Unlike Giants, Elemental Masters' Portal Owners' Pack includes two of the Skylanders included in the console pack, instead of one. Category:Games Category:Inferno999 Category:Skylanders: Elemental Masters